


My Love Forgotten

by FlowingLily



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Constrained freeform poetry, Cynical, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Poems, Multi, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships, in the loosest sense of the term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowingLily/pseuds/FlowingLily
Summary: A poem about love and pain.





	My Love Forgotten

The day my love is forgotten  
My heart shall grow cold  
My flame shall unkindle 

I hand over my heart  
Into their trusting care

And so my love is forgotten

I tend to my broken heart  
and swear

The day this pain is forgotten  
Is the day my love is forgotten  
Once more

I lock away my heart  
Swearing never to care

And so my pain is forgotten 

I open my heart  
And swear

The day my love is forgotten...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know unkindle isn't technically a word I took some creative liberties. Please review.


End file.
